


Well, Well, Wells

by GachMoBrea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abduction, Fake Science, Gen, Kidnapping, One Shot, Rescue, Threats, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells is working another late night at STAR Labs when he gets an unexpected visitor.<br/>Now it's up to Team Flash to get him back.</p><p>Short, One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Well, Wells

It was late at night at STAR labs and Harrison Wells 2.0 was tinkering with another device that might help them stop Zoom.  
"Well, Well, Wells," a sultry, female voice says from behind him. He turns to see the newcomer.  
A woman, maybe thirty years old, with long dark, red hair that reached passed her shoulders was standing at the doorway to his room. She was wearing a light grey business suit and looked like she might be on her way to a meeting.  
The gun in her hand said otherwise.  
"I don't suppose we've met?" Wells asks, raising his hands, tired of everyone trying to kill him because he looked like the other Wells. He got it, the guy was horrible.  
"Don't worry, Dr. Wells," the woman smiled, "I know all about the singularities, alternate universes, and even time travel."  
Wells' eyebrows rose at that, intrigued. Not too many people even believed in those things, let alone knew about them being real.  
"I need you to come with me," she wiggled the gun, the unspoken threat obvious.  
"Ah, well, you showed your hand there," he lowered his arms, "If you need me, you won't kill me."  
The gun goes off, hitting Wells in the leg. He shouts, falling on his good knee, hands automatically going for the wound to stop the bleeding. The woman walks over to him and places the gun to his head, drawing his attention to her.  
"I only need your brain."

\--

Barry has the day off from the CCPD, so he decides to stop by STAR labs and check on Wells. He had seen the other man working on yet another large and complicated equation and was wondering if he could help.  
As the he approached Wells' room he smelt the distinct odor of blood. He flashes into the room, worried. The tables are their usual cluttered mess, but there's a puddle of blood on the floor that definitely doesn't belong.  
Barry approaches it to get a better look so he can guess how long it might've been there. Then he flashes over to the computer in the main room to check the video camera feeds. Whoever broke in was smart enough to wipe the memory.  
"Crap."

\--

Wells winces as the pain in his leg flares again. The lady in the suit had someone get the bullet out and patch up his leg without any sort of painkiller. He supposes it's an additional punishment for not coming quietly.  
They gave him some sweats to wear afterward, since his pants were bloody. Then they put him in a room with a stool and two boards. One was covered in a strange looking algorithm, the other was blank.  
He was left in there, alone, and he had no idea what to do. The equation had symbols he didn't recognize. Didn't they know how this sort of thing worked? You can't just hand a man some symbols and numbers and expect him to come up with an answer! He needed to know what he was supposed to be solving! What were these symbols representing? What was the desired outcome of the equation?  
Wells sighs, hand resting on his leg gently as it throbs.  
This was going to be a long day.

\--

"Harry's missing?" Cisco nearly chokes on the news. Not many people knew the 'other Wells' was even there, the man's own face being too great a danger.  
"Yes, and they wiped the security camera feeds," Barry waves at the computers uselessly, "Is there any way you can retrieve the data?"  
"Oh, it's on," the young genius immediately starts working at the computer, fingers typing furiously on the keyboard.  
Caitlin joins the group then, a piece of paper in hand. She gives it to Barry with an apologetic expression.  
"The DNA's a match for Dr. Wells," she informs him.  
Barry sighs. He thought as much, there wasn't really another explanation for the blood, but he had Caitlin check it anyway. Just in case.  
"Whatever they want with Harry, they need him alive," Caitlin tries to put a positive spin on the situation, "There wasn't enough blood to worry about him bleeding out."  
Barry nods, knowing his friend is right, "The question is, what do they want with him?"

\--

Wells' leg pain has stopped spiking and moved to a constant, dull throbbing. He isn't surprised when the woman who took him walks back into the room, two men at her heels. She doesn't look too happy.  
"Having trouble, Doctor?" she asks, indicating the still blank board with a nod.  
"I can't solve your equation if I don't know what the symbols represent," he replies with a calm voice, hoping his kidnapper will see reason.  
"Aren't you a genius?" she smiles unkindly at him. Her hand moves to rest on top of his injury, but she doesn't press, "Surely this little equation isn't too difficult for the great Harrison Wells of earth two?"  
Wells is seriously concerned with how she came across that information.  
"I can't begin to figure out an equation when I don't understand what the equation is about," he forces himself to keep his tone even, controlled.  
"You better figure it out," her hand tightens on his wound, he can't stop the flinch, "You can still function with two injured legs."  
With that final threat, the woman leaves, the two men still trailing behind. Wells takes a deep, steadying breath as the pain in his leg flares again. He looks at the board with the equation.  
The foreign symbols are mocking him.

\--

"Got it, ha, who's the boss?" Cisco cheers from his chair, raising both hands in triumph. Barry is at his side in a second.  
"Got the feed back from last night," Cisco types a few more keys and pulls up the video, "Let's see..."  
They watch as Wells works on things in the lab, then a woman walks into view and the scientist turns around, hands up. Then they're talking, Wells' hands go back down, the gun goes off and Caitlin jumps a little. The woman approaches Wells and puts the gun to his head, then two big guys come into the room and carry the scientist out.  
"Dude, who'd Harry tick off?" Cisco comments, pulling up a freeze frame of the woman's face to search for a name.  
When he finds one, Caitlin points at the screen in shock, sputtering, "I know her!"  
"You do?" Barry is surprised.  
"Dr. Samantha Ritaz, leading female scientist researching the fusion capabilities of humans and nanotechnology!" she stares at the picture, astonishment clear in her voice as she describes the woman pictured on the screen.  
"Why would someone with a great big lab and government funding kidnap Harry?" Cisco asks.  
"I read somewhere she was having difficulties with some of the finite details," Caitlin shrugs, "The technology is a little ahead of it's time."  
A light turns on in Barry's head, "But if you weren't from this earth-"  
"You might have access to better technology!" Cisco finishes the sentence, "You gotta save Harry, Barry!"

\--

"That doesn't make any sense," Wells mumbles to himself, erasing the board completely for what must be the hundredth time. The symbols on the board are just as foreign as they were when he started. He's tried using them in multiple different solutions that he knows, but he can't figure out what they're supposed to be, let alone if he's getting closer to an answer.  
He wouldn't know the answer if he had solved it.  
As he reaches up to try again, there's a sound of a gun going off just outside the room. He drops the marker, not expecting the noise after being alone for so long.  
There are shouts and more guns going off now. Wells wonders whether or not he's stuck in the middle of a hostile take over. That would just be the cherry on top of this disaster. His mind is put at ease when The Flash appears through the doors.  
"What took you so long?" Wells' visibly relaxes at the sight of the hero.  
"Sorry, it took a while recovering the security footage," Barry looks the other man over for his injury. Wells' isn't wearing the same pants he was in the video, he has sweats on now. There isn't any blood visible.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'll be better once you get me out of here," the older man hisses, the pain in his leg flaring up again.  
"I'm afraid the good doctor can't leave just yet," a woman dressed in a business suit, Samantha Ritaz, Barry remembers, is standing at the doorway with a gun. There are two men behind her and perhaps more coming.  
"We have video evidence against you for kidnapping and assault with a deadly weapon," Barry says, it doesn't seem to bother the older woman.  
"Who did I kidnap and assault?" she shrugs, "Harrison Wells of this earth died and left a confession stating all those horrible things he did."  
Barry stares at her. She's right, of course, Barry could never take her to court. He'll just have to do this the easy way. In seconds, he's disarmed the woman and her guards. Then he grabs Wells and is out of there before anyone can shout a complaint.

\--

"Harry!" Cisco greets the man after Barry has him back at STAR labs.  
The other man ignores him in favor of clutching his leg.  
"Let me take a look at that," Caitlin uses her medical scissors to cut through the sweats and bandage underneath. Whoever Ritaz got did a fairly decent job and she says as much to her patient. As a precaution, she applies a cream and re-bandages it. The painkillers she gives the older man are a much desired relief.  
"Thank you, Dr. Snow," Wells manages a smirk after he's taken the medication. It must be a pretty good dose, because he can already feel it working.  
"You're welcome," she smiles, "Now get some rest."

\--

They have to beef up security in the labs, specific measures are put in place for Ritaz. Barry tells Joe about it and he promises to keep an eye on the woman as well.  
Thankfully, they never heard from the woman again.

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for leaving Wells out of another fiction I did. Not sure this was the best way to make it up to him...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.


End file.
